1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to powered medical instruments. More particularly, this invention relates to a medical instrument having a drive mechanism and tool assemblies which detachably mount to and magnetically couple with the drive mechanism.
2. State of the Art
Powered medical instruments known in the art utilize a wide variety of mechanisms to transfer power to move a medical tool operably disposed at the distal end of the instrument. The efficacy of a given mechanism is not only whether the desired movement of the medical tool is achieved, but also whether such mechanism adversely effects the longevity and/or efficiency of the medical instrument. Powered medical instruments generally employ some type of motor, power supply, medical tool, mechanisms for transferring power from the motor to the medical tool, and mechanisms for protecting and/or directing movement of the medical tool.